To Be Spontaneous
by myeveryday
Summary: xPRMFx It was the pot calling the kettle black, and they both knew it.
1. Part One: Nick

**Author's Note: It's midnight, and guess what? I've come up with a new PRMF four-shot. It's amazing what you can come up with so late at night. I liked To Kiss A Frog so much, I decided to make a bit of series out of it, by making a story out of each of the Maddick-centered episodes. This one is about Rock Solid. I don't think this will be too long, but I hope you all like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

He screwed up. Big time.

Couldn't he do anything right?

Nick Russell sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was sitting in Rootcore's main room, in front of the perfect, cold, stone Madison Rocca.

Damn, he was must all kinds of socially inept.

What had given him the right to tell Maddie that she wasn't, of all things, spontaneous enough? It was bad enough that had was, for all intents and purposes, intruding on the quintet's tightly formed friendship. No, he had to go beyond that and make himself look like even more of a dick.

He sighed. _Great job, Nick_, he congratulated himself.

He stood up and walked towards the statue. It wasn't really perfect, he decided. It wasn't the same. It had none of the blue ranger's warmth that often radiated from her. It was a cold, hard replica. He wondered if she was in there, if she could see or hear them.

Truth be told, he _liked_ Maddie. As in, to put it like a third-grader, more than a friend. He snorted to himself. What a great way to show someone that you liked them! He clearly didn't deserve Maddie's original assessment of him— he wasn't special in any way; he was a dick.

Was he even spontaneous? Sure, he had the whole "bad boy" thing going for him, what with the motorcycle and the loner attitude and all, but that doesn't even count as being spontaneous. The only thing he could ever really remember doing that was even remotely spontaneous was buying his bike. Since then, he hadn't done much.

Nick looked into the gray eyes of the statue. He reached forward and gently cupped her stone face in his hand. Who had been that guy that had been standing in the park next to her? He scowled to no one in particular as he stroked Maddie's cheek. That guy had looked like an asshole.

Suddenly, the door opened and Chip walked in. Nick dropped his hand and jumped back from the statue. Chip looked at Nick and cocked his eyebrow, but said nothing on what he may or may not have just seen. Instead, he talked about something else, but nonetheless Maddie-related.

"It's not your fault, you know," Chip said.

Nick made a scoffing sound. "It is. If I had kept my stupid mouth shut and said nothing to her, then she wouldn't have gone off and then she wouldn't have been turned into stone. It's my own damn fault that this happened to her."

Chip thought for a moment. "Well, I can't really argue with that," he decided. "But don't beat yourself up over it. Maddie will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what she does. She's Maddie. She always sees the good in people. And besides," Chip smiled. "I think she likes you."

Nick raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't hide the grin that began to spread across his face.

"Really?" Nick said. "How do you know?"

Chip shrugged his shoulders. "I just do," he said. He patted Nick on the shoulder. "Think about it, man." He turned on his heel and left Nick standing in Rootcore, alone.

No, not alone. He was with Maddie.

Nick studied Maddie's face for a few seconds. Then he placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her stone-cold ones. After a few moments, he pulled back and smiled.

He had to do that. Maddie may never forgive him. He had to know what it was like to kiss her. Even as stone, she had sent his pulse racing, and everything was suddenly hot. That part was surely his element going into overdrive, but he had never reacted to any girl like that before.

Nick brushed his fingertips over her face. "I promise I'll get you out of this, Maddie," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Review, please?**


	2. Part Two: Madison

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Review Responses**

**bluemermaid180592****: Thank you. I'm glad that you like it!**

**RedAsARose: Well, I try. But I'm glad that you like it!**

**Toffy: Thank you. I know exactly what you mean. The very first season of Power Rangers had more "action" then the later seasons!**

* * *

Well, this was just fantastic.

She was stone. She couldn't move, she was freezing cold, and… oh yeah, she was _stone_.

If she didn't like him so much, there would be all kinds of profanities flying around in her head right now. Damn him.

Madison Rocca tried to move her hand to run it through her hair, only to find that she couldn't. Oh that's right; she was stone! She couldn't move!

Damn him again.

God, she knew she wasn't spontaneous—you didn't need to be any kind of therapist to tell her that. She knew that she was shy, and that she should put herself out there more, but that just wasn't who she was. She wasn't an attention craver, she didn't _like_ to be in the spotlight; she liked being a supporter, being in the background. Was that so bad?

But for Nick to stand there and tell her that she _needed_ to be more spontaneous—ugh! It made her angry. He didn't even know her that well!

And how did she respond? With the fact that she bought different toothpaste.

Well, damn. It was no wonder he didn't like her.

Maddie was brought out of her angry rent when she felt someone touch her face. She could still feel? Wow.

It took a moment to register that it was Nick cupping her face with his hand. Maddie felt her heart begin to beat wildly. So her insides weren't stone—it was like stone casing around her body.

Then Nick scowled. Why was he scowling? Who was he scowling at?

Maddie vaguely heard the door open. She wasn't paying much attention. She was enjoying the feel of Nick's hand on her face.

Suddenly, Nick dropped his hand from her face and jumped back. Maddie's heart plummeted. Why had he moved away? Damn him three times! She couldn't move and turn around to see who had walked in!

Then Chip came in front of her and stood next to Nick. Ah. That explained it.

Chip raised an eyebrow, and Maddie inwardly chuckled. Many people thought that Chip was oblivious, but that was untrue. Her red-headed friend was quite observant. This just proved it.

"It's not your fault, you know," Chip said.

Maddie snorted. Yes it was! It was his damn fault that she was stone!

But it wasn't like she was going to hold it against him.

"It is. If I had kept my stupid mouth shut and said nothing to her, then she wouldn't have gone off and then she wouldn't have been turned into stone. It's my own damn fault that this happened to her."

Damn right!

"Well, I can't really argue with that," Chip said after a few moments. "But don't beat yourself up over it."

He was welcome to.

"Maddie will forgive you," Chip finished.

Yeah, she would. Damn him four times.

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

Was he stupid?

"Because that's what she does. She's Maddie. She always sees the good in people." Yeah. Damn Vida for showing him that video. "And besides," a smile spread across Chip's face. "I think she likes you."

Damn Chip!

Nick raised an eyebrow, but he also smiled widely. Was that a good thing? God, she couldn't talk!

"Really? How do you know?" Nick asked again.

Chip shrugged his shoulders. "I just do." He patted Nick on the shoulder. "Think about it, man."

Well, of course Chip knew. He always knew stuff like that.

God, she hoped Udonna—not to mention Vida—would mind if she kicked Chip's ass once she was out of this.

Suddenly, Nick was putting his hands on either side of Maddie's face. Maddie had the urge to blink—she couldn't do anything, and it was odd. But her heartbeat picked up again. She took a small comfort in the fact that she could at least do _that_.

And then he kissed her.

Maddie thought her heart was going to burst out of her body and the stone. She had the sudden urge to start jumping up and down and screaming happily.

Of course, it was her first kiss ever, and she was encased in stone.

Damn him five times.

Nick brushed his fingertips over her face, and her heart fluttered again.

"I promise I'll get you out of this, Maddie," he whispered.

Well, he better. She was certainly going to be spontaneous when he did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it! Also, I think I mentioned in the first chapter that this was going to be like a series. If you have any episodes that would be good for future stories, please tell me. Review, please?**


	3. Part Three: My Fight

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I'm glad you all like the story, seeing as how this isn't your conventional Power Rangers story, seeing as how I'm very bad at following the way the characters actually are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I'd love to speak with the people who do. When is the next season coming out?**

**Review Responses:**

**Toffy: You're right about the fics about Maddie. I understand that she's a nice person, and that she's empathetic, but is there really anyone who doesn't speak out when something that person doesn't agree with happen? I think getting turned into stone warrants that!**

**Bluemermaid180592: I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Also, thank you for the episode ideas.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

"Maddie! Oh, Maddie, you're alright!"

"Where are they? I think I'm going to kill them all."

Udonna's brow furrowed. "Child, who are you talking about?

Maddie shrugged. "Nick. Chip. Vida. Take your pick."

Udonna sighed and shook her head at her young apprentice. "I understand that you're feeling upset, but I think there are more pressing matters at hand." She gestured to the crystal ball that was currently displaying the fight

Udonna sighed and shook her head at her young apprentice. "I understand that you're feeling upset, but I think there are more pressing matters at hand." She gestured to the crystal ball that was currently displaying the fight. "However, just out of curiosity, why do you want to… erm… kill Nick, Chip, and Vida?"

"Vida showed everyone that tape. Chip told Nick that I liked him. And Nick got me turned into stone!"

"Do you like nick?"

"Ye—that's not important!"

"They need you right now."

Maddie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She rolled her neck and bent her knees. She flexed her fingers and rolled her shoulders, trying to get used to the feeling of not being encased in stone.

"I know," she finally whispered.

* * *

A short time later, Maddie arrived in front of her friends. Vida, Chip, and Xander expressed their joy at seeing her again. Nick, however, stood off to the side, staring down at the ground.

Maddie moved to stand behind him. He turned around a moment later. His blue-green eyes were covered by his visor, but he was clearly looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice low.

Maddie nodded her head. "I know you are."

She couldn't see his face, but she also couldn't mistake his silence for one of shock.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have said the things that I said."

Maddie gave him a plainly annoyed look.

"You think?" she deadpanned.

Nick put a hand to his head. With the helmet, it didn't have the same effect.

"No, you're right, Nick. You _shouldn't_ have said what you did. I'm not going to lie to you. It hurt. But you know what? I know that I'm not as spontaneous as some people—but, frankly, I think that's okay. I don't want to be the center of attention. I wish you could see that."

"But I do see that," Nick protested. "Now, I do—" He was cut off as Koragg suddenly appeared.

"You dumb boy," he snarled at Nick. "You shouldn't have done what you did."

Nick scoffed at him and shook his head. "You don't quit, do you, Koragg?"

Koragg said nothing. Instead he darted forward, a burst of purple—

—and then his arm was wrapped around Maddie's throat.

He put his sword to her throat and smirked behind his visor.

"Now what are you going to do, red ranger? I know your weakness."

"Oh, you know what?" Maddie said. "You're _really_ starting to get on my nerves!"

She knew it was childish, but she lifted a foot and stomped on Koragg's foot. Surprisingly enough, he howled in pain and his grip around her neck slackened. Using one arm, Maddie knocked his sword away from him. And then she grabbed the arm wrapped around her neck with both hands and twisted around, pinning Koragg's arm behind his back. She lifted her foot and planted it on his back and pushed with all her strength. He flew into the seal created by the other four rangers, and then all was silent.

"Where did you send him?" Maddie panted.

Chip shrugged. "Back to the Underworld. He'll be back, but… what else is there to do?"

Maddie smiled at them. "You didn't try to jump in there."

Nick put his hand on her shoulder again, and Maddie felt her skin tingle where he touched her.

"We knew you could do it," Nick said. "And if you needed help—we were right here for you."

Maddie looked up into his eyes. She couldn't help but feel touched by what he said—she would do the same for him.

But she was still pissed off.

"Thank you," she said instead. She didn't know if she could handle saying anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but I thought I should throw something in there about someone other than Nick beating Koragg. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Review, please?**


	4. Part Four: That Spontaneous Thing

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I'm glad that you all liked this story. This is the last chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

"No."

"But, Maddie—"

"No."

"Maddie, please—"

"I swear to god, Vida, come near me with that thing and I _will_ hit you."

Vida snorted ungracefully. "You wouldn't."

Maddie glanced down at the green, slimy, disgusting thing in Vida's cupped hands. "Oh, believe me—I would."

"Maddie, it's just a tiny little frog!"

"Vida, you put one down my pants when we were six!" Maddie exclaimed. "I've been scarred for life! Scarred and traumatized!"

Completely disregarding Maddie's warning, Vida stepped forward. "But it needed help!"

Maddie yelped and pushed her sister away. "Don't come near me with that thing!"

"Is that really all you can do? After what you just did to Koragg?"

Maddie and Vida turned around to see Nick, Chip, and Xander watching them. Nick raised an eyebrow as they waited for an answer.

"Koragg didn't have a frog," Maddie defended. She shuddered. "I don't like frogs."

"Why not?" Nick asked, his voice full of laughing curiosity.

"It was an incident when we were six and it involves Maddie's pants and our cousin's frog." At Nick's questioning look, Xander held up his hand.

"Don't ask," Xander advised. "Vida was a very curious child who liked to cause mischief."

"Are you kidding me?" Chip said with a snort. "She still likes to cause mischief!"

Vida opened her mouth to argue, and Chip's rebuttal was quick. Xander sometimes popped into the conversation. Maddie shook her head, a smile on her face as she watched her friends argue.

She could feel Nick standing next to her. It had been a few days since she had been turned into stone, and her anger with Nick, while not completely gone, had dissipated quite a bit. She still couldn't help but feel hurt about what he said. And she had every right to!

At the same time, he had been nothing but kind and courteous since then. In fact, for the most part, he seemed to avoid her. It certainly felt like he was trying to.

Maddie opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when someone walked up to the counter.

"Madison, right?"

Maddie looked up to find the boy from the park standing in front of her. She shuddered again, this time for an entirely different reason. Seeing him brought back memories of when she had been turned to stone—and they were still fresh in her mind.

She managed to smile anyway. "Hi… Ben?" she questioned.

He smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Listen, I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight."

Maddie glanced over at Nick from the corner of her eye. She felt butterflies form in her stomach when she saw that his fists were clenched. Looking up at his face, she saw that his jaw was set and clenched tightly. She fought back a laugh as she answered Ben.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said.

Ben's face fell. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice much less charming now.

Maddie smiled kindly at him. "I'm sure," she said.

As Ben walked away, Maddie snuck another look at Nick. He had relaxed, and he was even wearing a smile. He chuckled quietly to himself as the bell above the door jingled, signaling the departure of Ben.

Maddie turned to Nick, trying to summon up her courage. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Nick nodded his head. "Alone?" Nick nodded his head again, and they moved into the staff room.

"Alright," Maddie said as the door swung shut. She hadn't meant for it to seem like she was trying make a move, or something, but it was probably better, now.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

There was no way around it—blunt, in a situation like this, was the only way to be.

Nick's eyes showed panic for one split-second—if Maddie hadn't been paying attention to his amazing eyes, she would not have noticed.

His face became carefully polite again. "I'm not avoiding you," he said.

Maddie's eyebrow shot up. "Oh, really?"

Nick nodded his head. "Yeah. I just talked to you out there, didn't I?"

"So? That was once. The past couple of days have been like pulling teeth with you. So, not only am I not spontaneous, but I'm also not good enough to be around?"

Nick's face fell immediately, and he looked hurt and defensive. "That's not true, and you know it," he said.

Maddie smiled triumphantly. "Got you."

Nick looked momentarily confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're avoiding me because of the whole my-getting-turned-into-stone incident," Maddie said. "Your reaction to what I just said proved it."

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We didn't really get to talk about this, did we?"

Maddie smiled lightly. "Not really," she said.

"I guess now is a good time."

"Yeah."

"Look, I didn't mean to do anything that would hurt you," he said. "And I didn't want to make the same mistake again, so…"

"You avoided saying anything to me," Maddie said. She nodded her head.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I guess I just say stupid things around you because I like you," he mumbled. He looked up at her, his blue-green eyes intense. "I would never intentionally hurt you."

Maddie's jaw had dropped open, and she was openly gaping at him. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What… what did you just say?" she whispered.

Nick's brow furrowed. "That I would never intentionally hurt you," he said.

"No. What did you say before then?"

Nick paused, trying to remember what he said a few moments ago. His previous words came back to him, and his eyes slowly grew wider.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you mean it?"

"What do you—"

Maddie shook her head. "Do you mean it?"

Nick's eyes locked with hers. "Yeah," he said softly.

Suddenly, Maddie's lips were on his. Nick didn't even hesitate as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush against him.

They didn't know how much time had passed. But suddenly, the door to the staff room opened, and Vida, Xander, and Chip appeared in the doorway.

"God, don't work, or anything," Vida said. "Just stay in here and suck faces."

Nick and Maddie pulled away from each other. Each were breathing heavily, but they were grinning. Maddie's face turned beet red, and she buried her face in Nick's chest. Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you two plan on returning to work?" Xander asked.

Maddie gave a response, but it was muffled by Nick's shirt. Nick nodded his head and jerked his head to the door.

"Alright, we get the hint," Vida said.

"Wait a second," Maddie said. "You don't seem shocked at all."

"Are you kidding me?" Chip said. "We all saw it coming. You two were just being oblivious."

Maddie looked up at Nick. "Were we really that obvious?"

"Yes. Now please get back to your jobs," Xander said.

They walked out of the staff room and closed the door behind them; this was their way of saying they could have a few more minutes to themselves.

"You know," Maddie said. "I'd say what I did was pretty spontaneous."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "You're still thinking about that spontaneous thing?"

Maddie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I thought I'd just prove you wrong. My thoughts wouldn't really silence themselves."

"Well," Nick said as he drew her towards him again. "Let me silence them for you."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I also hope you liked the little tribute to _To Kiss A Frog_. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and especially to those who reviewed every chapter. Review, please?**


End file.
